Sybil Luna Brackwater
Sybil Luna Brackwater (also known as Anemone much to her frustration) is a Mermaid looking for a chance to see the world as part of the Asta cult. Personality Opinionated and even a bit harsh, Sybil doesn't show any mercy when it comes to sharing her opinion on a matter. This often makes her seem mean or standoffish. Though anyone capable of putting up with her blunt vocabulary will find a stalwart friend, most of the time. Sybil does not tolerate insults thrown her way and will always retaliate if someone dares to insult her or her friends. Lastly Sybil hates the nickname she's earned and is constantly correcting people when they use it around her. Known Attacks/Abilities *Lightning Bolt A simple spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from Sybil's palm. Packing a lot of kick, lightning bolt often knocks victims back several feet through the air. Although not a common occurrence the spell can be lethal if it strikes a point near the heart. *Dousing A passive ability that allows Sybil to locate nearby water and underground water channels. *Chain Lightning Similar to lightning bolt but with notably less kick. More of a crowd control technique Chain lightning can arc across as many as five people, stunning each target momentarily. The spell has no risk of lethality so Sybil tends to use this spell more frequently. *Ice Shard A simple technique that creates and launches a large shard of from Sybil's palm with enough force to punch through the average wooden door. Although, Sybil can cast the spell with less force if she chooses. *Oasis A spell used to draw up groundwater to create pools of water. Often used in combination with her Dousing ability to help her travers over land locked terrain. Background Originally from and underwater town closer to the northern lands, Sybil had little contact with people outside her town during her younger days. While this was fine for a little bit she learned of vast cities both under and above the water's edge. Entranced by these stories from merchants Sybil decided that once she was old enough to go out on her own she would explore and see these cities for herself. Sybil spent most of the intervening years just waiting for her chance and it came, a merchant came to the town and said he was heading south next to trade some of the goods from the town. So Sybil went with him although he seemed reluctant to have her along. Their journey only lasted until they reached the first city on the mainland at which point Sybil started out on her own. This was in part because she wanted to travel under her own power and partly because the merchant couldn't put up with her anymore. Once on her own Sybil quickly ran into two problems the first was her lack of a decent map, and the second was her lack of money. At first the mermaid just struggled by as best she could but it was becoming painfully obvious that she couldn't continue like this or she would end up dying. So when the Asta cult approached her with the offer of a place to live and a chance to see the world Sybil gladly accepted. It wasn't long after joining that her attitude earned her the nickname Anemone in the guild. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Category:Merperson Category:Zeraal Category:Female Category:Asta members